


winter blues

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the aos advent 2018 [11]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:35:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: kasius decorates for winter. sinara questions his stylistic choices.





	winter blues

Kasius had an utter obsession with decorating. Sinara was painfully aware of that fact.

There were always blankets she wasn’t actually supposed to use, or plants that served no purpose, or a fireplace they really didn’t need with the perfectly functional electric heating system, or pillows that looked good but were so scratchy you wouldn’t believe someone rich owned them, or that bowl with the mix of dried plants that had smelled nice but had tasted absolutely dreadful.

(Kasius had yet to let her live down the fact that it apparently wasn’t supposed to be eaten while Sinara maintained that things that weren’t snacks had no business sitting in a bowl on a table.)

So Sinara had resigned herself to a life of vaguely nodding while Kasius excitedly showed her knick-knacks no one needed long ago, and had stopped making comments pointing out the fact that it was all at best unneeded and at worst impractical.

But this. This she couldn’t forego commenting on, not if she didn’t want to give herself an aneurysm with the sheer effort of staying quiet.

“Your hair’s blue,”she said, hearing the incredulity in her own voice, but it was as neutral as she had managed.

“It is.” Kasius touched his own hair a little uncertainly. It was the same shade as the new throw pillows he had set out yesterday, saying it was the colour of the season, or something like that.“Don’t you like it?”

Sinara stared at him silently for a few seconds. She had yet to process that his hair matched their decor; she had not progressed to how it looked, objectively.“Seriously, did you dye your hair blue for winter?”

“I did,”he said, beaming at her now, apparently deciding to take it as approval that she’d caught on to why he had done this.

“But why?”Sinara asked, and his smile disappeared.

“You hate it,”he said. He looked so ridiculously crestfallen at that, she almost felt guilty.

“I didn’t say that,”she corrected, and sighed when it did nothing to change the look on his face.“Just give me a moment to actually look at it, alright?”

It wasn’t terrible, really. Just because it was a completely ludicrous thing to do in the first place didn’t mean the result was bad.

“I really brings out your eyes,”she said eventually.

“Doesn’t it?” Kasius was smiling again now.“It really makes them pop. So you do like it, then?”

She fought the urge to roll her eyes.“Yes, Kasius. It looks nice.”

“Thank you,”he said, and then gasped.“I have some colour left over! It won’t be enough to completely dye it, but we could put highlights in your hair!”

“No!” It came out a little more forcefully than intended, and Sinara quickly backtracked before he could decide that she secretly did hate his hair.“It doesn’t make sense for me. I don’t have blue eyes.”

“That’s true,”Kasius said.“How about gold, then? I think that would work on you.”

Sinara dug through her memory for anything helpful in all of Kasius’ ranting, finally settling on,“Isn’t that more of an autumn colour?”

“Oh, you’re right.” He sighed, then brightened up again.“I’ll just get you aquamarine jewelry. A little eyecatcher, you know?”

“Sounds perfect,”Sinara said. As long as it didn’t involve dying her hair, she could handle matching his winter theme, if it made him shut up about it.

And maybe, just a little, because it made him smile like that.


End file.
